


Guardian Angel

by Several_Squirrels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guardian Angels, I don't really know what this is, Multi, No Smut, Short, This is my first posted fanfic don't yell at me please, real original I know, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Several_Squirrels/pseuds/Several_Squirrels
Summary: This was sort of an accident, but it turned out alright.Ella has been hunting with the Winchesters, and has an interesting chat with Cas. Balthazar shows up, it's a bit of a mess.Takes place after 6.15 (The French Mistake)





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I haven't really developed Ella's character that well, I don't even know what her relationship/history with the team free will is. (She's probably a little younger than the boys.)
> 
> I guess if people want me to continue it I might.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Ella?" 

"Can I ask you a question about angels?"

Cas turned to look at Ella, it seemed like he was taken off guard by her question. He hesitated for a moment, before regaining his composure.

"Of course."

"Are guardian angels real?"

He tilted his head ever so slightly, this had obviously not been where he expected this conversation to go. The corners of his lips tilted upwards.

"That is an... odd question. But yes, they are."

"Really?" Ella seemed to become excited at this prospect. Cas noticed she never refrained from asking questions about possibly sensitive topics, such as his siblings or Heaven. He admired that about her, she was much more straightforward than most other humans he had encountered. Cas sometimes had trouble deciphering the complex combinations of body language and figurative speech that most other people used, especially the Winchesters, so Ella's (sometimes painfully) honest manner was welcome.

"Like, every angel protects a person, or what?"

"No, there are not nearly enough angels in heaven to be assigned to only one person. For the most part, a single, lower ranking, angel will watch over a group of several hundred charges"

Ella took a swig of her beer, before leaning back into the couch. "That's a lot of people."

"Yes. Of course, for the humans who are more integral to God's plan, such as the Winchesters, a single, higher ranking angel will watch over them, in some cases, even an archangel."

"Huh." There was silence for a moment, Castiel could tell she was absorbing the new information.

"So who guards Sam and Dean? And what about you? Who do you have?"

"I am... not at liberty to reveal my charge to you, but as for the brothers, well, I think you can probably guess."

Ella's jaw dropped.

"No! Really? Michael and Lucifer?"

Cas nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Ella sighed, bowing her head.

"Poor Sam. No wonder those boys are like magnets to pain."

Castiel seemed to share in her pity, staring at the ground with a frown.

After another moment of silence, Ella spoke up with another question. Cas didn't mind, it felt nice to have someone to talk to every now and then. Dean preferred not to partake in these so called 'chick flick' moments.

"Do you know who mine is? I mean, I know I'm probably lumped in with a couple hundred other people, but still..."

Cas stared at her, for almost an uncomfortable amount of time now, before raising an eyebrow and looking away.

"I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Yeah yeah, can't give away heaven's secrets." She huffed, irritated.

"Yes, though I can tell you that you are are almost certainly better off without knowing." 

This caught her interest, and Cas regretted adding that last part on, even if it was the truth.

"Have I met them?"

"I do not know if you have encountered this angel before, but we are closely acquainted. However, they can be a bit... unsteady at times. I apologize if they have made your life more difficult than it needed to be."

Ella seemed unsure of how to react to that, was Cas suggesting that her guardian angel had been slacking off? What the hell?

"Hold on, you're making it sound like I'm the only one with this angel."

Cas grimaced. "I really am telling you more than you need to know. But yes, you are obviously much more important than you realize."

"Wow, so you're telling me that I've got some crazy angel, who's probably been off drunk, or stuck in a tree for half my life, but I've got them all to myself?"

Cas shrugged. "Essentially, yes."

Ella smirked, "Of course I do.", she muttered sarcastically.

She looked up as Cas suddenly stood, his trench coat swinging around his legs. He looked focused on something in his head, probably angel radio.

"I have to go."

And just like that, he was gone. The fading sound of wings, and the warm indent in the couch cushion the only evidence there had been someone else in the room, not ten seconds before.

Ella nodded. "Good chat."

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

After Cas ditched her, Ella had sunk back into the couch and sipped at her room temperature beer. She was flicking through the channels when the door of the motel room slammed open. She was up in an instant, hand on her gun, but when she saw who it was she relaxed.

“Hey guys, where were you?”, Ella inquired. She wasn't annoyed, just curious as to why the boys had dumped her in the motel and disappeared for two days. She had asked Cas about it, but he had avoided her question and she hadn't pushed it. Well, she totally did, but trying to get information out of Castiel is like trying to get information out of a cat. 

She frowned when Sam did little more than glance in her direction, and Dean ignored her completely. They were shouting at someone, two people actually, but she didn't recognize the second man. The other one was Cas, and she shuddered to think of what he could have done to cause Dean to yell at him like that.

Ella strolled over to the group consisting of two angry hunters, a stony faced angel, and some dude wearing one of the most v-neck shirts she’d ever seen a guy rock. She pushed her way between Sam and Dean, shouting over their argument, trying to get them to shut up. She still wasn't angry with them, but she felt like she deserved some answers.

“Everybody SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

She smiled pleasantly at the silence that followed, and the looks on the four men’s faces that varied from terrified to irritated. V-neck was looking at her funny, with an expression that fell somewhere between irked and turned on. She met his gaze, and noticed how his eyes narrowed quickly, as if in recognition.

The strange man threw his hands in the air, “For fucks sake, could this night get any more difficult?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Um, I’m sorry, do you two know each other?”

Ella shrugged, genuinely confused. “Never seen him before in my life.”

“Yes, and it should have stayed that way, but of course my charge had to go and get tangled up with the Winchesters.” 

Her eyes narrowed, and she took a step towards him. “Charge? You’re my guardian angel? You- you’re…” Ella’s hands gestured at him before falling limply to her sides, and she struggled to find the right words. 

“Charming? Handsome? Yes, I know.”

Sam took a step forwards, putting his hands up. “Wait. Guardian angel? Seriously?”

Ella had honestly forgotten that Cas was even in the room anymore, but she turned to see him nod quickly, before elaborating on his answer. 

“Yes, I trust that she will explain everything to you.”

“Woah, hold up there buddy, we aren't done with you yet!” , said Dean, but by the time he grabbed for Cas’s arm, the angel had already disappeared.


End file.
